Hansel & Gretel
by AJ3kyll
Summary: incest. no like? no read


Hansel groaned as he hunched over, puking his guts onto the crappy place's floor that he and his sister, Gretel, had decided to stay for the night. Gretel was taking a shower in the bathroom, so she didn't hear her brother puking his guts. She did, however, hear the distinct metallic sound of the special watch that her brother had. So, Gretel quickly got out, naked and all, and ran to her brothers aid. She found Hansel laying on the floor next to his own stomach contents, his skin sweating and she heard him breathing heavily. Gretel quickly washed the stomach contents away before tending to her brother.

"Hansel! Hansel what is it?" Gretel yelled at her brother, feeling his forehead and quickly redrawing her hand and taking in a breath like her brothers skin was as hot as the sun itself. Which, it sort of was. Hansel mumbled out something, to low for Gretel to hear. So, Gretel had to place her head right above his so that she could hear him correctly. "Gonna die...no more medicine" Hansel managed out to communicate to his sister. Gretel snapped her head up as she looked at her brother in fear.

Her brother had the Sugar Sickness, something that you got when you consumed to much candy or sugar coated foods in a certain amount of time. They knew if Hansel didn't take medicine every few hours then the sugar in his blood stream would rush towards his heart and brain and he'd die, or that's what the doctor told them. He said that the medicine sort of relaxed the sugar in his system if that made any sense. It didn't and still doesn't to them, but they took it like it was. The doctor gave him a watch that watched his blood and would tick an hour, then a half hour then a minute before the sugar reached his heart.

Gretel wiped at Hansel's forehead, trying to come up with something. Anything to help her brother. As Gretel wiped patterns on Hansel's forehead and combed her hands through his hair, she noticed that he became sort of soothed. And then, that's when she came up with a plan. "Hansel, I have an idea but I need you to get on the bed for me." Gretel spoke, getting up off the floor and getting Hansel off the floor with some trouble before she set him on the bed. She then took off his shirt and turned him so that his stomach was down and his face was facing the pillow. Gretel then straddled her brothers back and rubbed her hands together to get them warm before she placed her hands on Hansel's back. "Wadda'doin?" Mumbled Hansel, his voice being muffled by the pillow. Gretel began kneading her brothers back as she spoke, "Remember what the doctor said the medicine does? It calms your system and slows down your heart?" She asked her brother as she flexed her fingers, stretching and contacting the skin.

Hansel just shrugged his shoulders, enjoying the feeling of Gretel's hands on his skin. It felt like all of his tension, all of his stress and worries where leaving him.

"Well, that's what im trying to do. Make it so that your calm and your heart becomes slow enough to stop the sugar." Gretel said. She made her hands into fists and began rotating them this way and that. She felt herself becoming somewhat wet between her legs, and that's when she realized that she was still naked. And, with the window open and the cool night air entering the room, her nipples started to become hard. But, she had to do this for her brother. She had to try to keep him in this world as she began doing figure eight like motions up and down Hansel's back.

Hansel moaned as he felt himself become a bit hard as his sweet sister gave him one hell of a massage. He felt her push into a very hard spot which earned a yelp from him. He felt something strangely wet on his back and that's when he remembered that Gretel was in the shower before she rushed towards his side. Which meant that she was giving him a massage...naked. But, it really didn't matter to him. What mattered was that she didn't stop. He knew that he was out of the danger zone for the sugar to kill him for at least a few hours, but that didn't mean he wanted this heaven to end.

Gretel just got lost in her own world as massaged her brothers back and unconsciously started to grind her nether region into her brothers back.

So lost in her own world, she didn't notice that Hansel had rolled over so now he was on his back.

Hansel just smiled as he stared at his beautiful sister. He reached out his hand as he wrapped it around the back of Gretel's neck and brought her down for a kiss. The kiss lasted just a blink of an eye, but that was long enough for Gretel to be awoken from her own world.

Brother and Sister just looked at another, love filling there eyes and hearts as they went to kiss one another. As they where doing this, Gretel had managed to take of the remaining clothes that Hansel was wearing, leaving both on equal grounds. Hansel pulled away from the kiss as he searched his sisters eyes. "Gretel are you sure?" He asked.

Gretel nodded, "Im sure. Your my soul mate as I am yours. We complete each other so why not seal the deal?" She asked. Hansel smiled, "I love you." He told Gretel. She smiled, "And I love you." She told him before she plunged herself on his length.

The rest of the day was spent making love and the occasional massage. The two coming to an agreement that they both wanted this to happen more often in the future.

* * *

**r/r...tell me wat ya think**

_**aj3kyll**_


End file.
